cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Allies
The Allies, otherwise known as the Allied Forces, are a military alliance between the nations of Europe during the Great World War II. By the time of the Great World War III its primary members were America, France, Germany, Great Britain, and Korea. It originally served as a unified military command of European armies. The Allies fought to protect the nations of Europe, and later, the world. In WWIII, the Allies are weakened by Eistein's erasure at Soviet hands and once again having Americans to lead them in this 3-front war against the USSR and the Empire. Their official emblem during GWWII is a golden triangle pointed downwards, with a stylized bird-of-prey. During the Great World War III, the Allied emblem had changed to a sliver-and-blue triangle pointed downwards, with a less stylized sliver bird-of-prey surrounded by electric bolts. In real World War III they used the same symbol as before. Naming During and after First Great War, the term Allies were used to describe the many nations helping England and France defeat the Central Powers. In the next Great World War, the free European states choose the term Allied Forces to reflect their predecessor alliance, and the connotations of strength and unity that came with the name. Official Fact Sheet Mandate The organization was formed in 1953, primarily to deal with Soviet aggression against any first or second world powers and uphold the ideals defined in the World Association of Nations (predecessor of United Nations) charter. Base of Operations *'During GWII': The primary headquarters were located in London, with local theater command centers in Oslo and Madrid. *'During GWIII': Varied. After the psychic capture of Washington, D.C., Allied CENTCOM was moved to Canada. After a string of Allied victories, the Pentagon once again became the base of Allied Operations. *'World War III': Unknown Military Strength *'During GWII': Initially, the Allied Forces had 3.4 million soldiers and 1.7 million of nonregular forces. Their arsenal was built around the doctrine of efficiency and versatility. The core of the armored corps were the first M1 Abrams tanks and upgunned Bradley M2 IFVs. The most powerful element of the Allied Forces was its Navy. The cruisers, destroyers and gunboats all greatly contributed to the success of the Allies in Great World War II. Also during a battle against the Ants they used Mammoth Tanks. *'During GWIII': Statistics regarding equipment and personnel are classified. Official military strength lies within parameters of treaties between Allied nations. *'World War III': Apollo Fighters, Guardian Tanks, Century Bombers and Assault Destroyers are also available. Economic Strength *'During GWII': Providing a detailed list of each Allied nation's economical strength and different currencies would have been too numerous to list. As such, records presented to the public merely listed it as Satisfactory. *'During GWIII': Public records lists as Satisfactory. Details into economic strength classified. *'World War III': Unknown Political Strength *'During GWII': The Allies were largely a military organization, and not an actual government. With the Supreme commander of Allied Forces as the titular ruler, it operated in a modified military junta. *'During GWIII': The Allies had formalized into an international treaty organization, with member governments leading the Allies. During the Third World War, President Michael Dugan served as the main political leader of the Allied forces, and joined latter the European Council. *'World War III': Unknown Affiliations United Nations History Pre-Great World War II Before Great World War II erupts, the Allies represent just the Western Coutries from World War I (France,England,USA). Russia abadoned in 1917 from the Alliance against the Centrals (German Empire, Autro-Hungarian Monarchy, Ottoman Empire, Bulgaria), because of the October Revolution. The Allies keeped the Peace in the Time until GWWII erupts. In OTL, Nazi Germany became the major threat, but because Einstein traveled back in time in 1946 and removed Hitler in 1924, the Nazi party never rises to power and there is no war with Germany. Great World War II In 1953, the nations of Europe formed the Allied Forces to counter the increasing aggression of the Soviet Union as a military alliance. Shortly afterwards, the Red Army invaded Allied nations and China, starting the Great World War II. However, the Allies could not match the might of the Soviet forces, with much of Europe falling. Because of the swiftness and brutality of the Soviet strike, most governments were unable to coordinate effectively or where devastated by the invasions. As a result, the Allied Forces military had to also operate both as a unified command and governing body for the alliance. Despite early drawbacks, the Allies managed to hold off the Soviet onslaught and turn the tide. The United States eventually joins the Allies, providing needed resources, troops, and officers. The USSR was defeated by the alliance, but a high cost in lives. After the Great World War II, the Allied Forces helped rebuild Europe. With the Soviet threat ended, the military junta returned their political and military control over to the respective Allied states. Soon afterwards, the Allied Forces formalized into a multinational treaty organization. Giant Ant War The Tabloids reported they used alot of confiscated weapons against the Ants. Great World War III When the Soviet Union, again left unchecked by the nations of Europe and the eyes of the United Nations, began to building its army, researching technologies (including the Iron Curtain project), and spying the strength of its neighbors, and especially, the United States. Premier Romanov launches his invasion by rolling in his tanks from Mexico to Texas, his Red Navy in San Francisco, and New York, the USA was completely taken by surprise. Luckily, a brilliant and skilled Allied Commander, managed to hold New York and halt the entire Soviet Invasion. This gave time to the President to make an appeal to the European Council to help the USA from the Soviets. During his appeal Dugan reminded that when the EU needed help the USA was there to help during the GWWII. The European Allies would send aid, only if Agent Tanya can neutralize the Soviet nuclear silos within the Polish Border, threatening Western Europe. Tanya successfully destroyed the Silos, the Allies were successfully reunited again, Europe declaring war against the Soviets and their allies. This was ratified in the Treaty of the Atlantic Sea. Psychic Dominator Disaster After the defeat of the USSR in GWWIII and the disappearance of Romanov's advisor, Yuri, he came back to conquer the world using his own armies and his Psychic Dominators. Einstein improved his 1946 Chronosphere into the Temporal Displacement Device and the Allies, again, travelled back in time to prevent the Psychic Dominator Disaster. So, back in time, GWWIII erupts, but now the Alies had to focus on 2 enemies: Yuri's psychics and the Soviets themselves. The Allies, in the end again defeat the Soviets, but did not capture Romanov and they did not invade Moscow - and lose Carville either. They ratified a treaty to eliminate Yuri once and for all. With Soviet assistance, the Allied forces destroyed his forces at Antarctica and imprisoned Yuri in a Psychic Isolation Chamber - all thanks to the Allied commander, Yuri will never mind-control anyone, not even a fly. Recent Intel (World War III) Little did the Allies suspect that the Soviets, defeated once more, have resorted to their prototype time machine in order to eliminate one of their prized VIPs: Albert Einstein. Fortunately, despite Einstein now gone, atom and Prism technology lost with him, the Allies were still here - but so are the Soviets. What's worse, they are in for the surprise of a devastating lifetime when the Empire of the Rising Sun reveals their technologically advanced, Anime-influenced military... To make sure the Allies are prepared this time, they deployed Assault Destroyers, Guardian Tanks to counter Apocalypse Tanks and Apollo Fighters recently. They also recruited old heros like Spies and Tanya as well. Military Doctrine The Alliance relied heavily upon their navy during the conflict due to the Soviet supremacy in terms of armor and air power.The only armor they had at the beginning of the conflict was their vastly inferior light tank, of which it would take several to destroy the Soviet Main Battle Tank. When the Soviets began to gain the upper hand in the conflict, a breakthrough in technology gave the Allies the Medium Tank, which stood a much better chance (although not equal) to the Soviet Heavy Tank. Unfortunately, the Soviets countered with the Mammoth Tank, an even more powerful tank. The Allies were forced to make up the difference in power through raw numbers. Unlike the land situation, the Allied Naval Fleets possessed superior power than their Soviet Rivals. The Allies also used subterfuge and high-tech equipment in order to shift the advantage their way. During a war against Giant Ants they used Confiscated Mammoth Tanks. In the interwar years, the Allies significantly expanded their Air Force, adding Harrier and Black Eagle jump jets to their arsenal. Also, the Allies began experiments to produce safer, more practical Chrono Technology for military purposes. The core forces still remained fast, efficient, but fairly lightly armed and armored, such as the Grizzly Tank. They continued to deploy numerous inventive and high-tech weapons, such as the Mirage Tank and Prism Technology. Unfortunately, the Allied Navy, though heavily improved and still very dangerous, was definitely rivaled by Soviet naval reform during this war. During the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the Allies experimented with heavier, slower weapons, like the Battle Fortress and Guardian GI. The Robot Tank which is basically a hovering light tank is super effective against the Mastermind since it has no driver. In the latest overhaul of the Allied Coalition saw an exertion on firepower doctrine, with RA2:Assault Destroyer superseding Destroyers by being made amphibious and with fire power matching that of tank destroyer and can counter the most heaviest tank. Guardian Tanks replaced Grizzly Tanks in the Main Battle Tank role, Apollo Aircraft air interceptors insure air superiority, Vindicators replace aging Harriers in Close Support and Century bombers provide Base killing capability. The Peacekeepers replace GIs, the Mirage Tank carry Spectrum weapons and the Aircraft carrier use drones instead of Hornets. The Hydrofoil can attack aircraft and jam the weapons of enemy vehicles and finally Tanya has some sort of time belt in addition to her anti-tank, Anti-Infantry and anti navy warfare. Also the Spies can now bribe Apocalypse Tanks to their side. Standardization This practice expanded following GWWII. Standardized designations and equipment was used by all Allied members, even going so far to have the Allied emblem painted on. The Allies also worked together to develop and produce new weapons. A single nation could produce a unit, and would be adopted or loaned to other members. Germany's Prism Tank and America's Navy SEALS were examples of such. Certain units, however, have not been adopted widespread by all Allied states. Such units are exclusive to those nations. Standard designations was useful for Commanders, whose computer systems would easily display what units where available. Military Leadership During GWII *Supreme commander of Allied Forces Gunther von Esling. *Second in command of Allied Forces Nikos Stavros During GWIII * Major General George Carville * General Lyon during real World War III * RA2:Tanya Adams * President Howard T. Ackerman * Lt. Eva McKenna * Commander Warren Fuller * Commander Lisette Hanley * Field Marshal Robert Bingham Important People *Tanya Adams *Albert Einstein *Vladimir Kosygin *Lt. Eva Lee *George Patton *Field Commander A9 *RA2:Eva McKenna *Ackerman *Warren *Giles *Gregor (Defected in the Allied Campaign) *Lissitte Arsenal * Allied Arsenal during the Great World War II * Allied Arsenal during the Great World War III * Allied Arsenal during the newest conflict Behind the scenes The Allies are similar to the Brotherhood of Nod, mainly because of their hit-and-run tactics and preference of affordable, swift and effective units, and in WWIII, they are more versatile and got more firepower recently. Category:RA2:Factions Category:RA2:Allies Category:RA2:Allied WWIII Arsenal